


When Bradley Baker throws his mighty shield

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Captain America AU, Gen, Not sure why, Someone actually asked for an LBaker fic, This might turn into a fully fledged au, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Someone asked for me to LBaker fic so I wrote a Captain America fic. I might do this as a complete AU. Don't do procrastination kids.





	When Bradley Baker throws his mighty shield

Baker was finally allowed into the army. There was no reason why he shouldn’t have been allowed in the first time but apparently, he was kinda of scrawny and ill and his asthma would be a ‘hinderance’ but that didn’t matter. A doctor was going to run some experiments on him, that didn’t matter though because he was finally going to serve and protect his country.

On the ride to the training camp, they were given a small pile of pamphlets on how America expected them to act. Amy uniform and various commands that they would have to follow. Another on the different ranks and regiments of both the American and British forces and the last one was on how to act with the British women because they had been serving longer than America had been in the war. Sadly, it looked like some of the men hadn’t read that leaflet yet.

They were standing in line; standing to attention as the commander and a lady inspected them. She walked past him, smiling at the noticeable difference between him and the rest of the soldiers. Her posture was a perfect line and her lipstick was the colour of blood. “Private, I do believe you didn’t make your bunk today. I’m sure you know the punishment for that.” “I see you’ve already seen it, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind checking it later… Say around 7,” The man responded, and Baker watched a smirk grow in his face.

The woman kicked him swiftly and gracefully tackled him to the floor. She stood up and dusted her immaculate uniform. “Good Morning soldiers, I am Agent Lovebird and I was assured that you have all been given the pamphlets, I’m just going to assume that this one doesn’t know how to read.” She returned to the Commander. “Apparently the Americans need some help from the British, so this is Commander Zachery, I trust that you will try and make this process as painless for yourselves because this is a picnic compared to France.”

The commander smiled and took the conversation, “As Agent Lovebird has just said, I’m leading your training and I run a tight ship. You can all now run the field five times so I can see what I need to do.” He paused, and the soldiers stood there, waiting to see what to do. “Well I thought the American;s had a mind of their own I’m not going to spell it out to you but I suggest you start.” He pressed a stopwatch and soon all the soldiers where running around the ridiculously large field with their body weighted in dress uniform.

Baker just made it in 40 minutes.

 He walked to the shower block to watch the last stragglers cross the finish line, it wasn’t surprising that he was near the front of the pack, all that time running into fights had to count for something and if it was a fitness test than so be it. He showered quickly and changes into the grey sweats that where issued to every soldier training, he met the other soldiers outside standing round a flagpole with the Commander and Lovebird in front of them once more. “So that test resulted in some disappointing results for some of you, so we have got another for you. However can get the Union Jack for the flag pole and replace it with the Stars and Stripes, will get off cooking duties for a week,” He pointed to the to the man Lovebird had tackled and flicked his hand back to the flagpole, “You can go first,” The man smiled and launched himself onto the flagpole, he clung on and climbed a couple of inches, a few more and he slid back down. Hands glistening with sweat he went to try again. The Commander coughed, and the Private looked at him, “You’ve had your chance, get back in line. You’re up next.” The next soldier in line tried again and soon it was Bradley’s turn. He walked up and looked around, every other soldier had tried to climb it and every other soldier had completely failed. He walked around the flagpole inspecting it. He saw a bolt securing it upright, and he pulled it. The flagpole fell, and he picked the flag up untying the flag from the top, Lovebird passed him the American flag. He tied a Halyard not and stepped back.  Commander Zachery clapped his hand around Baker’s shoulder and he saw Lovebird smile slightly. “And that is the reason why Brain beats Brawn. You are now dismissed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE COMMANDER IS HITCH'S DAD.


End file.
